


A New Dream Demon

by katlunawhisper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipper are akward, BillDip, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mizar is too cheerful and trusting, Tad attacks Dipper and steals power, Tad is a bad friend, Ursa and Mizar are twins, Ursa needs to stop being a stick in the mud, demon!dipper, mindscape, tad's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a new dream demon is tough, especially when an old enemy decides to make life a bit more complicated.</p><p>(Can also be found on my Wattpad account: katlunawhisper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

A flicker of light in the darkness of the void.  
A small green flame begins to grow, pulsing like a heartbeat. The flame gets larger and larger and when it's about the size of a car air freshener, its surroundings turn into a familiar, grey landscape. The flame dies down to reveal a small, glowing pinetree, its blue color being the only one in the world of grey. A slit on the front opens revealing a single slitted eye. It blinks and little black arms and legs appear out of it. A black baseball cap materializes floating a little above its top point. It blinks again, starting to become responsive and looking around the grey setting.  
"The Mindscape...?" It whispers, its voice slightly masculine. It looks down at its arms and gasps. It's then that the being remembers what happened.

~Flashback~  
"Cmon Dipper! It's the last day of college! One party won't kill ya, you introverted nerd!" His sister, Mabel Pines teases as she pulls him towards a crowded dorm. The boy, Dipper Pines looks around, nervous.  
"Mabel, I really don't think-"  
"Ah ah ah! No complaining!" With one last yank, Dipper is pulled into the middle of the crowd. His breath stutters as so many sweaty bodies brush up against him. He yanks his hand from his sister and backs up, trying to find a way out of the crowd. He sees an opening and rushes towards it, out of the crowd.  
And straight into the road.  
A final loud honking noise is the last thing Dipper Pines remembers clearly beside flashes of pain, crying, screaming, and a final feeling of numbness.

The blue pinetree gasps in horror, his form beginning to shake. Tears form in his single eye.  
"No," he whispers, backing away from nothing,"no no no no no!" He finally begins to yell, tears falling down his surface. Suddenly there is a flash of cyan blue flames. A familiar voice hums a happy tune and Dipper freezes in shock and terror. A floating golden triangle, much bigger than Dipper, appears in front of him, his back to Dipper. The raw power the triangle exerts begins to crush him. Pain fills his small body and he squeaks in pain, his glow beginning to dull. The noise must have alerted the triangle, because he quickly turns around, single all seeing eye filling with fury.  
"WHO DARES TO-" the triangle, Bill Cipher, begins to yell. Dipper cuts him off with a pained yell, eye clenching tight and body shaking from pain as the older demon's power slowly begins to destroy him. Suddenly it all stops, leaving the pinetree demon whimpering and crying out in relief. "Pinetree?"  
Dipper opens his eye slightly, still trembling. He whimpers and weakly floats back a bit as Bill floats closer.  
"Please don't hurt me," Dipper whimpers as his blue glow slowly begins to come back. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's g-going on..." He starts crying again, as the situation crashes down on him in its entirety.  
He's stuck in the Mindscape. With Bill, who is probably going to torture him for all eternity. He clenches his eye shut and shudders as tears flow down his surface. He inhales sharply as a large hand grabs his own smaller one and squeezes it slightly. His eye snaps open and locks onto the larger demon's.  
"It's alright Pinetree," Bill murmurs softly, his eye filled with reassurance. It confuses Dipper greatly. Shouldn't Bill be laughing at his confusion and suffering instead of making him feel better? "This is normal. Well as normal as being a dream demon can be," Bill jokes. Dipper's monocular eye widens.  
"I-I'm a dream demon?" He asks shocked. Bill's eye crinkles up in a small smile.  
"Yup," he says, tone overjoyed. "I knew you'd end up one, eventually. I just didn't expect it so soon."  
"H-how, w-what happened to make me a-a dream demon," Dipper stutters out, mind going a million miles an hour. Literally. Without his limited human mind, he can fully think out millions of situations at the same time, consciously and subconsciously. Bill chuckles and squeezes his hand again before letting go and flying back a bit.  
"Well, that's kind of a long story," he starts, still smiling slightly. He leans back and puts his arms behind him, feet crossing in the air. "But I'm sure you have time, after all, we do have an eternity!"


	2. The Explanation (plus Dipper'e sass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper...you're gonna get yourself killed, dude.
> 
> (Wattpad: katlunwhisper)

"When I first met you in Stan's Mindscape, I was amazed at the control you had over the Mindscape! No normal human would have been able to do what you did. Not only did you somehow unlock your own powers, but you lent them to your sister and Question Mark as well! Needless to say, I was intrigued. I kept my eye on you and, when your sister's sock puppet opera came around, leaving you vulnerable, well, I took that moment to check on what it was. It also seemed like a convient time to destroy the journals! Obviously that didn't go as planned, but that was when I found out you were going to become a dream demon! During Wierdmaggedon, that's when I was really watching you. I wasn't lying when I said I was impressed or that I liked you, kid," Bill says, still leaning back in the air comfortably. I float up closer to him and hover above him. He cracks his eye and looks at me, amusement rolling off of him in waves.  
"But why am I so small!?!" I yell at him. I'm only about the size of Bill's eye. He chuckles and quickly sits up, causing me to shrink back and whimper in pain as his magic flares up and he turns red in anger.  
"I wouldn't yell at someone more powerful than you, Pinetree," he growls, and I cry out as a wave of pain wracks through my small body. It slowly ebbs and Bill leans back. Before I can reply, small glowing blue chains wrap around my even smaller arms and legs. I squeak and try to pull on them causing Bill to laugh. "Pinetree, you won't be getting out of those chains for awhile, kid. You are going to be my new servant!"  
"What!?" I squeak out causing Bill to laugh again. I continue to struggle against the chains until Bill's magic wraps around me, holding me in place. Bill starts to circle around me, eye emotionless. My body trembles, the raw power of Bill's magic terrifying me as it stings slightly. Suddenly, one of Bill's large hands brushes over my sides causing me to release a loud moan, surprising and embarrassing myself.  
"Don't worry Pinetree," Bill practically purrs, "as long as you listen to me, you'll be rewarded. But," he removes his hand and his magic grip gets a bit more painful. "If you dare disobey me, you will be punished." His magic lets me go and I immediately float a little farther away, causing him to laugh. I glare at him as he wipes a fake tear of mirth from his eye. "Don't worry kid, I'll give you awhile to get use to this before giving you a task, so don't waste it! I've got to go run an errand, but I'll be back, eventually. Lucky for us you ended up appearing in my house!" Bill turns and makes to snap his finger before jolting. "Oh yeah! By the way, if you want to change your form, just snap your fingers, but be careful and don't use up too much of your energy." He snaps his own and changes into a blonde human male form, before snapping and turning back into his original triangular form. He snaps once more and disappears, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	3. Power Discovery (and a little accident)

A small amount of...time?...passes with me just floating around and observing my surroundings, when I finally decide to try and change form. I snap my fingers and gasp as a small amount of energy rushes through my body which changes. I look down at my now human hands and find I am still wearing the glowing blue shackles. I frown, but ignore it as I summon a mirror. I look at myself and gasp in shock. I still look relatively the same, hair short and brown, bags still under my eyes, and skin still pale, but my hair is slicked back revealing my now glowing blue birthmark, I'm wearing a light blue suit jacket and place slacks that hug my form, and I have black swirls climbing up my arms and legs. My eyes are now a bright glowing green, pupil slit, just like Bill's. I frown and look away, banishing the mirror away and curl into a small floating ball for a little bit to just think.  
Okay, so, let's think about the facts. I'm now a dream demon who works for Bill Cipher, the dream demon who terrorized me and my family when I was 12. I sigh and bury my face in my blackened hands. I sit there like that for a little bit before another thought makes its way to the forefront of my mind. If I'm a dream demon, does that mean I have my own magic?   
I open my hand and try to summon flames. To my surprise a small, flickering, green flame appears. A small smile finds its way onto my face as I toss it between my hands. I bring it up to my face and giggle at the tickling sensation it creates. I continue tossing it back and forth, even balancing it on my nose at on point, before a small flash of blue startles me. I shriek and my flame disappears. I huff and then turn to look at the envelope that is floating in front of me. It's addressed to me from Bill.  
'Dear Pinetree,' it reads 'I need you to teleport to me. If you haven't figured out how to do that yet, I'll just teleport you here myself, but it'll be more painful that way.' I look at the note in shock before quickly trying to figure out how to teleport. I try closing my eyes and imaging where I want to go, but that doesn't work. I then try snapping my figures while thinking about being near Bill and, to my surprise, find myself staring into Bill's big eye. I scream and float backwards, doing a few startled back-flips. It's then that I realize I'm in my pinetree form again. Bill chuckles and I suddenly find myself really tired. My eyelid droops and I float closer to the ground. Bill's laugh seems to get louder and spot cross my vision. My feet touch the ground and I stumble, falling onto my back. I whimper and it finally catches Bill's attention. He floats above me and I try to scramble back, afraid of being hurt. Bill looks like he's trying to speak to me, but I can't hear him. I whimper again as Bill picks me up and holds me into his hand. A wave of weariness washes over me and I sigh, relaxing into Bill's over-sized hand. Suddenly I find myself surrounded by bright blue flames. I scream in absolute agony as Bill's flames surround my tiny, shaking body. I tense up and writhe, trying to get away, but it's no use. That is, until I snap my fingers and teleport away. I don't even get to see where I ended up before blackness overtakes my vision and I black out.


	4. Bill Worries

I laugh as Pinetree shrieks and does a few back-flips to get away. It's adorable! I laugh a little bit longer before a quiet whimper catches my attention. I look back at Pinetree and see him laying on the ground, eye barely open and forming barely glowing. My eye widens and I rush to hover above him.  
"Pinetree, are you okay?" I ask, slightly worried, but instead of answering, he just tries to scramble away, still whimpering. I gently pick him up and he whines, barely open eye filling with fear. "You must've used too much energy," I mutter to myself, errand all but forgotten. I sigh. Guess it'll have to wait for another day. "This is gonna hurt Pinetree," I say, though I'm sure he can't hear me. My blue flames surround him as I begin trying to transfer a bit of my energy to him, but he begins screaming in pain, making me wince in sympathy. I remember my first energy transfer. Suddenly I hear and see him snap his fingers before he is teleported away. I let my magic die down before following suit and arriving in a greyed out version of the Mystery Shack. Specifically Dipper's attic room. I look over to his bed and see his shaking form passed out on top, glow dim. I sigh in relief as I notice it slowly getting brighter, but then it hits me. Was I, worried? I rub my nonexistent chin in deep thought. Now that I think about it, I have been really nice and lenient to the kid. Why? Why does it bother me to hear his pained screams and fearful whimpers? Shouldn't I enjoy his suffering?  
The small form on the bed slowly opens his eye, unseen by Bill.


	5. Dipper's Small Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...how you guys like the story so far? Feedback is greatly appreciated!

I slowly blink open my eye and am immediately met by the sight of bright yellow bricks. I hold back a scream and instead stare at Bill's form for a moment. When he doesn't turn towards me, I decide to take a look around the new room. It's a grey version of my room in the Mystery Shack! I float a little off the bed, or at least try to. I find that even trying tires me out, so instead, I sit up and carefully stand on my thin black legs. I climb off the bed with a small 'oof' as I hit the floor. Thankfully Bill doesn't notice. I walk around, eye crinkling up as I take in the familiar room, even if I'm barely as tall as one of my books. I end up standing underneath Bill and look up at him. He seems to be deep in thought. I decide to leave him to his thoughts. For two more seconds.  
"Bill!" I yell up to him. He jolts again, startled and I giggle a bit, but shrink back as he glares at me. His glare softens after a moment and he floats closer.  
"Sheesh, kid, no need to yell," he says grabbing my top point and picking me up. I squeak and try to swat at his hand, but he just chuckles again and places me in his other hand. I look up at him eye fearful and curious. He brings me closer to his form and I enjoy the heat radiating off of him. "So Pinetree, how much energy did you use? Cause you pretty much almost destroyed yourself." I gulp and look up at him.  
"I, I did?" I ask, fearing the answer. He nods and I sit down on his hand. "W-well I changed my form, was playing with a bit of my fire and then you asked me to teleport to you." Bill uses his other hand and rubs his nonexistent chin in thought. Suddenly he reaches into his body and pulls out a bit of small blue flame. He holds it up to me.  
"Here, this," he explains. "Is my magic essence. Demons like us thrive off this stuff. It's what makes us more powerful, and since you're apparently so weak as to pass out over using a simple flame, change of form, and a teleportation spell, you need this." I hesitantly grab it from his hand and peek up at him, unsure. "Don't worry, here your eye is like your mouth, so just, stick it in or on your eye. It's easier to just do it than to explain it."  
I eye the small flame a little longer before putting it closer and closer to my eye. It feels like putting on a contact or putting eye drops on your eye. A rush of power fills my small body and my pupil dilates. After a moment of just shaking with energy, I sigh and relax. I allow Bill to raise his hand up closer to his eye without anything more than a small squeak.   
"So Pinetree," he starts, tone mischievous. I immediately tense and stand up, floating a little off his hand. "Since I gave you something, I'd appreciate a little something in return." My eye widens. How could I forget Bill never gives anyone anything for free?!


	6. What...Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...I don't even know with this chapter...it was fun to write though!

I stare up at Bill, eye wide and slightly panicked. What am I supposed to give him? I don't have anything except for my hat. I glance back up at him.

"W-well, what do I have that you want?" I ask nervously. Bill pretends to think it over.  
"Hmmm, how about a bit of energy in return?" He asks, though it sounds like a demand. I look down at my pinetree body.   
"How do I do that?" I ask. Bill chuckles and I feel his magic wrap around me like a vice. My not-actually-needed breath hitches and panic fills my system a bit.  
"How about I show you?" He purrs. He shrinks his size to match mine and one of his hands reaches INTO me. He moves his hand around, as if looking for something. Suddenly, his hand brushes against something and I squeak with surprised pleasure. Bill's eye grins and he grabs whatever it was, causing me to moan loudly, body heating up and turning a light shade of pink. He basically strokes what ever it is for awhile, while I start to squirm with pleasure. I try to hold back embarrassing moans, but without a lip to bite, I'm out of luck. I turn a deep shade of pink, basically melting as Bill's hand grabs whatever it is firmly. Slowly he drags a piece of whatever it is and stretches it. It snaps off and I keen. I pant as Bill takes his hand from inside of me, holding a small piece of green flame. My eye, lidded with left over ecstasy, watches as Bill raises it to his eye and absorbs it. It's then that I realize Bill is slightly pink as well. His pupil dilates slightly and he shudders before going back to normal. His magic releases me and I float in place, slightly confused at what just transpired.


	7. Thanks Bill, Thanks a Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets cold feet XD  
> (Random Person: but he doesn't have fe-)  
> (Me: *places a hand on your face* shhhhhhhhh)

Bill and I stare at each other for awhile until I finally speak up.  
"Wha-"  
"So Pinetree!" Bill interrupts, "Let's see those flames of yours hmmm?" Bill seems really nervous, but I brush it off. I open my palm and summon my small green flames. I smile absentmindedly and toss it between my hands. After a while, I look up at Bill to find him staring at me. I flash pink and quickly look away. Why did that fluster me?  
Bill flies closer and summons his own blue flames. I watch him warily, unsure of his intentions. He puts his hand beside mine and our flames immediately merge. We both gasp as pleasure fills our geometric bodies. I release a low whine, body shaking with over stimulation. Bill on the other hand looks shocked, embarrassed, and slightly uncomfortable as he is squirming around and look anywhere but me. He has turned slightly pink, which I'm sure is the same for me. Suddenly, Bill pulls his flame away from mine and flies back a few feet. I float there, panting, eye half lidded and trembling slightly.  
"W-well Pinetree," Bill squeaks. He clears his 'throat' and starts again. "Well Pinetree, that was interesting. You're free to do as you please. I, uh, relive you of your duties as my servant, so bye!" With that he teleports away, leaving me to my heightened confusion.


	8. Say Hello to a New 'Friend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go ahead and say that in this fic, Tad is a piece of shit

My single eye widens as I stare at the spot where Bill just was. I'm, free? But, what do I do? I don't know how to be a demon! I look around and decide to try something. I close my eye and think about a library full of knowledge. I blindly snap my fingers and open my eye. Surprise, surprise, I find myself in a huge library. I snap my fingers and a few books fly off the shelf and towards me. The open to certain pages and I begin to read all about demons and demon society.

I had been so engrossed in my book that I didn't realize another demon had appeared. I was just reading about how demon flames work when something pokes my back. I yelp and whip around only to come face to face with a purple square demon.  
"Hi there!" The demon says cheerfully. His eye is crinkled upwards to show he's smiling. "The name is Tad Strange! What about you?" Still watching him cautiously, I answer.  
"I'm Dipper Pines," I say quietly, though it echoes in the mostly empty library. Tad's 'smile' gets wider.  
"Well then Dipper! It sure is nice to meetcha!" He exclaims, floating closer. I cringe as he throws his arm around me.  
"Uh, yeah, same to you," I reply, still uncomfortable. I float a little ways away from him. "Look I've got a bit of research to do, so could you, umm..." I make a little 'shoo-shoo' motion.  
"Awww, don't be like that Dippy!" He teases. "I'm-" He pauses as his eye flashes purple. "Whoops! Looks like I gotta skedaddle! I'll talk to you later!" Before he can snap his fingers I stop him.  
"Wait! What was that?" I ask. He looks back at me.  
"I'm being summoned," is his answer before he's gone from sight. I groan and go back to reading. Well at least I supposedly made a new friend.  
I turn back to my book and begin to read again until I get to the part about summoning circles. 'To gain more power, a demon must create their own summoning circle and leave it in a place a human will find it. Making deals is the best known way of gaining energy from humans, though some demons, mostly incubi and sucubi, argue that feeding off of a humans life force during or after se-' I quickly shut the book, my form turning a little pink. Nope, not going down that road. So, I'll need to create a summoning circle? Should be easy, right?


	9. New Summoning Circle (and Visiting Ford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a pretty long chapter. For me that is.

I burn the piece of parchment I had been writing on, and groan in anger. Apparently making a summoning circle is harder than I thought. Summoning another parchment, I draw a circle and try to think. Slowly an idea forms and I draw another circle inside the first and a pinetree in the very middle. I divide the inside of the two circles into three parts and draw three familiar symbols in it. A six fingered hand, a shooting star, and a weird fish thing. I pause and look at it. Something is missing. I erase the pinetree in the middle and make a triangle against the edges of the inner circle. Then I draw the pinetree in the middle, placing a closed eye in the very middle.  
I float back a little and my eye curves into a smile. It's perfect! Now where do I put it?   
I put my small black hand to my nonexistent chin and think. I have to put this in the Mortal world, but how do I get there? Does it work like it did to get to the library? I close my eye and give it a try. I snap my fingers and crack my eye open. Nope, still here. I sigh. Well, when I was still human, Bill appeared in my dreams, so maybe I could try and go to someone's dreams. But how do I go into someone's dreams?!? I growl, my form tuning red, eye turning black. Why is this so complicated?!?!  
I take a deep breath, alright Dipper, calm down, getting angry will get you no where. I try to think of someone. Who could I get in touch with that is interested in the supernatural...my eye widens and I smack right above my eye at my stupidity. Grunkle Ford! Of course! I snap my fingers and find myself in a greyish field. There's a broken portal and a few other weird things. I look around.  
"Grunkle Ford?" I ask looking around. I see him walking around and yelling something.   
"Cipher!" He yells, looking around. "I know you're here you bastard! Where are you!" I quickly fly over.  
"Grunkle Ford!" I yell, overjoyed. He tenses and turns to me shock written all over his face. Once I'm close enough to the ground, I snap my fingers and turn into my more humanoid form. I tackle him to the ground in a hug, laughing happily. "I'm so glad to see-" I'm cut off as I'm punched in the face. My eyes widen and I stare in shock as he stands and towers over me.   
"Who the fuck are you, and why do you look like my nephew?" He asks harshly. I stare up at him, eyes wide.  
"G-Grunkle Ford it is me, I-I am Dipper," I say, voice trembling. He glares down at me.  
"That sly bastard," he mutters. Then he turns and yells to the air. "Cipher, you bastard! Using an image of my nephew is a new low, even for you!" I feel tears fill my eyes and I slowly stand. I reach out to him, but when he backs away from me, still glaring, I feel tears make their way down my face.  
"It, it really is me Ford," I say voice cracking and wavering. "Ford, please believe me. I-I really am Dipper, I promise, please!" I hiccup and plead and fall to my knees, my face buried in my blackened hands. Slowly, Ford's expression softens. He kneels down beside me and places a hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you really Dipper?" He asks softly. I nod through my tears. "I need you to prove it to me." I think for a moment, before giving him a watery smile.   
"W-when you came out of the portal, I was so shocked and happy. I had never expected to be related to the author of the journals! And to find out you liked Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons was a dream come true!" A give him a small smile as I think back on my first summer in Gravity Falls. A small chuckle slips past my lips. "And the second summer we all came back and you were trying to test and see if Gompers was actually some how magical and he ended up almost eating all of your paper." We both chuckle before I sigh. Ford sits in front of me, looking me over as I wipe away my tears.  
"So you really are Dipper?" He asks after a second. I nod. "But how?" I shrug.  
"Bill told me that I was supposed to become a dream demon, but I'm not really sure on any of the details," I hesitate before asking. "How long have I been..."  
"Four years," Ford says quietly. My eyes widen and I sputter in shock. "Mabel took it really hard." I slump a bit and look at the ground.  
"How is she?" I ask quietly.  
"She's doing okay now, she's married and has a husband and two kids. Twins actually," we both chuckle.  
"And everyone else?"   
"Stan and I have retired from our adventures at sea and now live in Florida, Soos and Melody still run the Mystery Shack and Mabel actually lives in Gravity Falls." I smile absentmindedly. My eyes widen as I remember my purpose for visiting Ford. I quickly reach into my pocket and pull out the slip of parchment paper I had and shove it into his hands.  
"Here! This is my new summoning circle," I say. "I'm going to have to change back into my regular form and I'm going to try and go see Mabel in her dreams, but I need you to write this down and draw pinetrees everywhere you can. I found out I can use those to look through and into your world when I was reading. Give my summoning circle to anyone who needs it." Ford looks at me skeptically. I snap my fingers and change back into my geometric form.  
"Are you sure I should-" I interrupt him.  
"As much as I wish I could explain it to you Ford, I can't stay much longer. I'm running out of energy and if I run out of it completely, I could get destroyed." I wrap my thin black arms around him. "I miss all of you so much." Ford hugs back.  
"We miss you too, Dipper," he says as we pull away. My eye crinkles up in a smile and I snap my fingers, teleporting into my own Mindscape. I sigh and lay on the bed, eye closing so I can recharge a bit. I use this time to look through the pinetrees on the hats and shirts in the Mystery Shack and watch as Melody runs the cash register. I continue to watch for a few days as Soos and Melody run the Shack. Mabel even shows up a few times to help, or just hang out. All in all, everything seems normal.


	10. ...Mabel?

Before I'm fully charged, I feel a slight tug on my magic and I'm pulled into a weird grey-scale house. Confused, I look around until I hear a quiet gasp. I turn towards the noise and my eye widens as I see Mabel standing there, eyes wide and mouth agape.   
"M-Mabel?" I whisper hesitantly. Her eyes fill with tears.  
"Dipper," she says, voice awed. I snap my fingers and turn into my human version, slowly stepping towards her. I stand right in front of her, both of us have tears in our eyes. I hesitantly reach out towards her. I place my shaking hand on the top of her head and ruffle her hair.  
"L-look whose alpha twin now," I tease weekly as my voice quivers. It's enough to cause her to laugh.  
"Y-yeah, well, I'm still alpha twin, if only because I was born five minutes older-" she burst into tears at the end of her sentence and we both hug each other desperately, tears streaming down my face silently as I hold her close in my arms. She sobs into my shoulder for a few minutes before leaning back and punching me in the nose. I Yelp and step back, covering my injury.   
"What is it with you guys and punching me in the face when I return!" I exclaim as my nose throbs. Mabel giggles and I playfully glare. "What? Ford punched me too!"  
"And I'm sure when you go see Stan, Soos, Wendy, and all the others, they'll punch you as well," she teases, with a smile. "You made all of us think you were dead! Of course we're gonna punch you! Actually, Wendy might kick you, so I'd wear protection." We both dissolve into giggles before I end it with a sigh. I look back at my sister.  
"I missed you Mabel," I whisper. She gives me a sad smile.  
"I missed you too bro-bro," she says grabbing my hand. She squeezes it lightly. "I'm not letting you leave me again Dipper."  
"I can't stay too long though Mabes. If I use to much energy I could die for real this time," I whisper. I give her a hesitant smile. "I won't leave forever though. I'll visit you in your dreams." She snorts a laugh.  
"That sounds like a cheesy pickup line," she says laughing. I join in on her laughter, enjoying every minute I have with her.  
"So, I heard you got married," I say. She nods and I smile at her, snapping my fingers and materializing a couple of chairs for us to sit in.  
"Yeah, his name is Jackson Fenny, and he's the sweetest, most amazing man I have ever met," she smirks at me, "other than you of course Dipping-Sauce." I laugh as we both sit in the chairs. "I also have twin girls. I named them Mizar and Ursa, after a certain constellation," she glances at my forehead and we share a smile.  
"Well then I'm honored," I say in a fake snooty voice. We both laugh together and I watch her fondly. I've missed my sister.


	11. See You Later, Mabel

A few hours pass when I feel myself tiring out. I give Mabel a sad smile and interrupt her story about how Mizar's first word was unicorn.  
"Mabel, I've got to go," I say softly. Her eyes widen and fill with tears.  
"But-but Dipper I-"  
"Mabel," I interrupt firmly. "I want to stay, really I do, but I have to go. My energy is running out and I already explained to you what happened last time I ran out. This time, I don't have Bill to help me though," I stand and give her a hug. Pulling back, I kiss her cheek and smile weakly. "This isn't goodbye sis, like I said earlier, I can watch you through pinetree symbols and visit your dreams." I feel tears burn my eyes. "I love you Mabel."  
"I love you too Dipper," she whispers, tears flowing down her cheeks. I step back and snap, teleporting to my Mindscape as tears begin to flow down my cheeks. I sniff and wipe my eyes. After a second, my tears are gone and I lay in bed to regain energy. I close my eyes to look through my symbols. I laugh quietly as a few new Pinetree symbols are made, each time Mabel is smiling at me as they open. I regain my energy with a smile, knowing that I'll be able to keep my family safe for as long as possible.


	12. Bill Returns

I watch as Mabel grows up and Stan get a bigger tombstone than Ford, I watch as Mabel's kids become extremely popular on their first day of middle school. I've made a few deals, and I always follow through on my end, and I have gotten stronger. I've talked with that other demon, Tad Strange a few times and we became...friends? I think so anyways, he's always a bit weird around me.  
Anyways, that's where I am now, hanging out with Tad. He keeps giving me this weird look though....  
"So Tad how has business been?" I ask referring to his own deals. He blinks his eye and stops staring at me for a moment to answer.   
"Oh they've been...good..." And he's staring at me again. I sigh and float back a bit, but he follows me. Getting nervous, I try to float back even more, but Tad, being the stronger of us, wraps his magic around me in a vice grip. I struggle to get free.  
"Tad! What are you doing?! Let me go!" I say struggling. His magic flares, stinging me as I move. Tad reaches his hand into me, like what Bill did all those years ago, but this time it doesn't feel good. I scream in pain as Tad grabs a handful of my magical essence and yanks it from my core.  
"Stop it!" I yell, but Tad continues to reach in about seven more times before someone stops him.  
"Let him go, Strange," a familiar voice says behind Tad. I can see three gold points. I almost sob in relief, but instead cry out in pain as Tad reaches in an eighth time.  
"Hey Cipher," Tad says, stuffing my magic into his eye. "How ya been? Man, you have got to try this!" Suddenly Tad is surrounded by cerulean blue flames and his grip on me releases. I float back, form shaking in terror, as I watch Tad get burned by beautiful blue flames. I feel a hand touch my 'shoulder' and jerk away, still scared. I calm down when I realize it's Bill. I look away, nervous.  
"H-hey Bi-"   
"You idiot!" Bill yells flashing red. "You could've gotten yourself killed! How could you be so stupid!" I shrink back, still not ready for such a fight. I feel tears burn my single eye, but try my hardest to keep them from falling. Bill continues yelling at me and calling me names until finally, tears begin to flow down my surface. When I sniffle, Bill stops and looks at me, eye wide in shock. "Pinetree?" I back up and get ready to snap my fingers and teleport away, but Bill grabs my other hand, causing me to teleport us both into my little safe haven, my old Mindscape.  
I ignore Bill and snap my fingers again, changing into human form, but instead of the usual blue suit, I dress myself in grey sweatpants and a dark blue shirt. I walk over to my greyed out bed and curl up under the covers and just cry.  
After awhile of silence, only broken by my cries and sniffles, I hear another snapping of fingers before the blanket is lifted up and a pair of arms encircle my waist.  
"It's alright Pinetree," Bill say softly next to my ear, "You're okay. I've got you, you're safe." I quickly turn and bury my face into Bill's now human chest and sob. Bill continues to rub my back until I calm down. With a last sniffle, I finally look at Bill's human form. He has gold hair, bright glowing blue eyes and swirls on his arms, like me. He's wearing black sweatpants and a yellow tank top. "You good now Pinetree?" I nod and sit up, wiping away the rest of my tears roughly. I'm stopped as Bill gently grabs my hands and even more gentle fingers brush away my remaining tears.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask softly, when a thought comes to mind. "What do you want for all of this?" Bill raises an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean," he asks.  
"I mean what do you want for doing all...this?" I ask, gesturing wildly. Bill blinks before, hugging me close to his chest. I squeak as I'm pressed up against his chest.  
"Just for you to be safe, sapling," he says quietly. My eyes widen.  
"W-what?" I ask, shocked. I feel Bill's chest rumble as he chuckles.  
"I can keep you safe my little tree," he whispers, "just come live with me. I can help you grow as a demon, while still keeping your humanity. I don't want you getting hurt."  
I stay quiet, still shocked.  
"Why," I whisper, looking up at his human form. "Why do you want me to be safe? Don't, don't you want me dead?" Bill buries his face in my hair.  
"Because, Pinetree, I," Bill hesitates. "I love you Pinetree. I know it sounds stupid, but-" I cover his mouth with my hand.  
"Don't," I say lowly. "If anything, we can start over, but it will take a long while for me to be able to hear you say that. I'll live with you, but, we will start out as friends. Deal?" I hold out my hand, green flames engulfing it. Bill shakes my hand, our flames mixing and pleasure shooting up our spines. We both quickly pull away, blush staining our cheeks.   
"Deal..." Bill whispers.


	13. Tickle Fight (and a New Living Space)

Bill continues to hold me for a while.   
"Bill," I say calmly. He hums to show he listening. "Are you planning on letting me go anytime soon?" I feel his chuckle.  
"Hmmmm, I don't know, I mean, I'm pretty comfortable here, so," he trails off and I glare up at his smirk. I start to squirm out of his hold, but he only tightens his grip. I sigh.  
"Can you PLEASE let me go?" I ask dropping my forehead against his chest. I hear him whine.  
"But, Pinetree," he whines, burying his face in my hair. "You probably won't let me hold you once you get me to let go!"   
"Well," I mutter, "you're not wrong about that." Bill huffs, blowing some of my hair into my face. I chuckle. He's just like a child!  
"Pinetreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" he whines continuously. After a second, I join in.  
"Biillllllllllllllllllllllll-"  
"-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"  
"-lllllllllllllllllllllll-"  
This goes on for a while until I get an idea. Slowly, so he doesn't notice, I position my hands over his sides. Suddenly I stop making the noise and he looks down at me questioning before I start tickling. He cuts himself off with a burst of laughter. He lets me go and tries to squirm away, but I follow him.  
"P-pine-AHAHAHAHA- Pinetree! S- AHAHAHAHA- stop the- the -AHAHAHAHAHA- body sp- HAHA - spasms! AHAHAHAHAHA," he laughs. I join in as I continue tickling him. We both end up falling off the bed, but the tickling doesn't stop there.   
Finally, I bring my hands back, a goofy smile stretched across my face. Bill sits up and crosses his arms with a playful glare. He smirks, but before I can ask about it, he tackles me. He sits on top of me, straddling my hips and I blush.  
"B-Bill? What are you-" I'm cut off as he starts to tickle my sides. I screech with laughter as I try to escape, but Bill holds firm. "S-stop! Hahahahahaha - Bill s- hahhaahaha- stop!" I dissolve into giggles and laughs as he continues tickling me. I kick my feet and try to get him off me, but it doesn't work. After awhile, he leans back, crossing his arms victoriously. I lay under him, smiling at the ceiling. I suddenly start laughing. Bill looks at me curiously.  
"I just had a TICKLE FIGHT, with Bill Cipher," I explain as I laugh. Bill smiles. "Wow, what would Mabel say if-" I cut myself off, a pained look forming on my face. Bill somberly up as well. I sigh and push Bill off, so I can sit up. I sit Indian style and lean back against the bed. Bill sits beside me.  
"Did you ever go see her?" He finally asks. I silently nod.  
"She was so heartbroken," I whisper. "She blamed herself saying that if she hadn't brought me to the party, then I wouldn't have gotten hit. I was always watching her, but I could never comfort her or help her or anything. I couldn't even do anything until she fell asleep." I feel tears prick at my eyes and gently rub them away. "I'm not gonna cry again." I say the last part firmly even though my lip trembles. Bill lays an arm around my shoulder.  
"You don't have to tell me about it Pinetree," he says softly. "I already know." I shake my head.  
"O-one day. Not today though," I whisper, wrapping my arms around my legs as I bring them to my chest. "One day I'll talk about it. I need to talk about it, but not today." We sit there for a moment before Bill stands and helps me up.  
"Let's go get you settled into my house, okay?" He asks gently. I nod and he holds my hand, teleporting us both away. I hiss slightly as it stings, but go breathless at the sight before me. It's...


	14. Another Summoning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, my dad was hogging the computer and we got into a bad argument about it, so...didn't really get a chance to post. Anyways. I plan on only uploading one chapter a day now so that I can get back on my creative process for this. Most of the upcoming chapters are short so I'm going to apologize in advance. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!!!

"Beautiful," I whisper, looking around the older looking Victorian style house. Bill lets go of my hand and I blush as I realize that I had still been holding it. I take a few steps forewards in awe as I look around.   
The room around me, though still in greyscale, is gorgeous. I have always had a soft spot for Victorian style houses and rooms, but to actually be in one is just....  
Bill walks in front of me to a door and opens it up. I slowly follow as we walk into a hallway. He stops in front of a door with a pinetree symbol on the front. He opens it and leads us inside.   
"This is your room," he says as we walk inside. In the middle of the opposite wall is a king sized bed with fluffy blue covers and plush pillows. The wall with the door is a large bookshelf full of books. There's a desk, a dresser, and a few other pieces of furniture, but everything is beautifully carved with intricate designs. I step into the middle of the room and slowly turn in a circle.  
"Bill," I say, voice breathy and awed. "This is-" I'm cut off as I suddenly turn back into my demon form. I blink, startled. "Oh, I must've been close to running out of power." I turn back to Bill. "As I was saying, Bill, is is amazing! Thank you so much." Bill smiles at me before he snaps his fingers and turns back into his usual triangle form.  
"No problem Pinetree," he says, eye crinkling up in a smile. I smile back. Bill's eye flashes yellow. "Oh, I'll be back soon Pinetree!" He snaps his fingers and vanishes. I start to float around the room, observing everything. Suddenly, I feel a pull on my magic, meaning I'm being summoned. I snap and am teleported into a clearing, my summoning circle underneath me.


	15. Meet the New Twins!

look around the clearing, confused. There's no one here.  
"Hello?" I call out. My voice echoes around the forest, but nothing responds. I'm just about to teleport back to the Mindscape when I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me. I go to turn around, but before I can so much as move, there's a feminine voice.   
"Did it work?" It asks. Another feminine voice responds and I realize something. I know those voices.  
"It should have. Mom said it would," the second voice responds. I smile and turn around, facing the two brunette twins.  
"Mizar! Ursa!" I exclaim happily. I snap my fingers and turn into my human version. The two girls look up at me, blue eyes wide as I rush forward and engulf them in a hug. Mizar laughs loudly while Ursa yelps. I laugh and set them down, taking a moment to observe what they look like now.  
Ursa has her shoulder length light brown hair in a pony tail and is wearing a pair of jeans and a graphic tee. Mizar has her hair in a long braid, hanging down her back and is wearing a short pink dress with purple leggings. I smile widely at both of them.  
"It's so great to finally meet you two!" I say, overjoyed. Mizar smiles back while Ursa looks more skeptical.  
"So you're really our uncle Dipper?" Mizar asks happily. I nod. Ursa rolls her eyes.  
"Come on Mizz, don't believe everything he says, he is a demon after all," she sneers. My smile falters and I look back at her. Mizar frowns as well.  
"Ursa, be nice! And anyways, he looks almost exactly how Mom described him!" She looks over at me, a nervous light in her eyes. "But, you are uncle Dipper, right?" I give her a gentle smile.  
"I know it's probably hard to believe a demon," I say glancing at Ursa who crosses her arms with an embarrassed blush. "Trust me, if Mabel told you any of our adventures from when we were twelve, you should know how stupid it is to trust demons."I pause and Mizar looks down at the ground, seemingly saddened. "But, if you want, I can prove to you that I am your uncle Dipper." Ursa looks over at me after glancing at her sister.   
"How?" She asks suspiciously. I smile again with a small laugh. I hold out my hands.  
"Just grab my hands and I can show you."  
The girls look between themselves, having a silent conversation. It reminds me a lot of Mabel and myself, causing me to sigh quietly. I still miss being human, even if I've gotten use to being a demon. The twins look back at me and hesitantly grab my hands. I squeeze them slightly.  
"Hold on!" I say. Suddenly our surroundings are spinning. They both gasp when we are suddenly in a greyed out version of the Mystery Shacks attic. Mizar looks around in awe while Ursa looks excited. I let go of their hands and they turn their attention back to me. I throw my hands in the air.  
"Welcome to my Mindscape, kiddos!"


	16. Visiting Memeories

As Ursa and Mizar look around in awe, I head for the front door.

"Come on, girls! Don't you wanna see what inside?" I ask giddily. Mizar nods and rushes to my side, but Ursa squints her eyes in suspicion and I sigh quietly. "I promise you Ursa, this is in no way a trap." She looks slightly shocked as she hadn't said anything out loud, but I had listened to her thoughts, something that I usually do when dealing with humans. She looks away, a blush rising on her cheeks as she walks over to my side as well.

"I never said it was," she says, crossing her arms. I chuckle and push open the door. The girls gasp as they look around at my Mindscape. I turn towards them.

"Feel free to explore my memories so that you'll believe me," I hesitate for a moment. "Just, uh, stay out of the one's that have a lock on them. They're a bit-" I blush as I think of a few, "-personal." The girls look up at me, Mizar in curiosity and Ursa in disgust and I realize what that could sound like. "Ugh! Not like that," I pause and think for a second. "Well, mostly." I laugh at their faces before shooing them off. "Go on, as long as you stay away from the locked door, you'll be fine."

I watch as they both run off in opposite directions. Mizar unknowingly heading towards my memories with Mabel while Ursa ends up finding most of my more recent memories. I smile faintly. I can't believe it. I'm finally meeting my nieces for the first time. As I get lost in my thoughts (literally), I don't notice a familiar presence enter my Mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...this chapter is really short...sorry guys.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyways!


	17. Memory Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, short chapter. But the next one will be  
> a) better  
> and  
> b) longer
> 
> So please, enjoy!

I yelp as arms wrap around my waist before I hear a familiar chuckle and relax. I roll my eyes and step away from my fellow dream demon.

"Hey Bill," I say with a small smile. Bill returns it.

"Heya Pinetree! What are you doing in your Mindscape?" he asks tilting his head to the side. I smirk, he looks cute all confused like that. I blink at the thought before shaking my head and dismissing it. 

"I'm showing my nieces around," I say calmly. Bill looks around. Before he can voice the obvious question, I interrupt. "Not literally. More like, I'm letting them run around for a bit." Bill rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"I was about to say, Pinetree. I didn't think you were that bad a babysitter," He say chuckling. I blush fiercely, but before I can say anything, I feel one of my memory locks disintegrate. I pause and reflexively grab Bill hand as I teleport us to the memory. The door is already open and I realize that it's one of my supernatural memories. Not letting go of Bill's hand, I drag him along with me as I enter the memory. I see Ursa just ahead of us.

"Ursa!" I call out and she pauses. When she sees my frantic face, she looks away, guilt in her eyes. I let go of Bill's hand and march over, grabbing Ursa's. "My one rule was no going into locked memories. Why would you disobey my one rule!?" I feel my temper rising and know that my eye has turned red. I start to drag her out of the memory, scolding her. I don't realize Bill stayed behind and watches the memory.


	18. Bill Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as I thought it was...  
> Oh well! Enjoy!

Bill's POV

I watch as Pinetree leads his niece, Ursa? was it?, out of the memory, but before I can follow them I hear the sound of Pinetree crying. Curiousity gets a hold of me and I glance behind me before making my way deeper into the memory. When I look around I realize the setting is Gravity Falls and everything is in ruins. The sky is a dark crimson, the surrounding buildings are falling apart and eye-bats are flying everywhere. "Weirdmaggedon," I mumble to myself. I continue walking until I hear a muffled crying coming from an alleyway. Hesitantly, I walk towards the sound, a pit of dread forming in my stomach. Once I'm at the dead end of the alley, I look around and see a body curled up into a ball in the corner, shaking slightly. The cries sound again and the body shudders. It's a younger 12-year-old Pinetree. I go to move towards him, but both the memory-Pinetree and I freeze when we hear a loud roar. Nothing happens for a moment and I can feel the fear and dread coming from memory-Dipper before a creature literally breaks down the back wall. Memory-Pinetree is up and running before I can react. I quickly follow him and catch sight of his face. My heart clenches at the sight of fresh tears flowing down his hallowed out cheeks and the purple bruises under his eyes. His face is dirty matching with the torn state of his clothes, yet he still has his hat. I look behind us and see a giant beast chasing after us, not even three feet away. I faintly hear Dipper's harsh breathing as he runs when he suddenly stumbles and trips. My eye goes wide in horror. He tries to push himself up on shaky arms, but collapses as the beast finally catches up and pushes him down. I can see Dipper's eyes widen in terror as he freezes. 'This is it,' Dipper's voice says, rebounding around us. It must be his thoughts. 'I'm going to die. I'm never going to see Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, my parents, Wendy, Soos, or anyone ever again.' I listen as Dipper's harsh breaths turning to frantic gasps as the beast sniffs him. He starts to shake as tears flow silently down his face. 'I'm going to die.' 

The beast opens it's jaws and lowers its head down to take a chunk of flesh from the terrified brunette when it suddenly sits up, ears at attention. It leans down once more before it bounds away with an annoyed growl. I stare at Dipper, who stays frozen on the ground with wide eyes. Suddenly Dipper starts to laugh, Eyes wide and hysteric as tears continue to flow down his face. He stands on his shaky and bruised legs, stumbling a bit as he wraps his arms around his abdomen. Still chuckling, he makes his way to the nearest alleyway and collapses in the back corner, shaking as he sobs. He curls in on himself and pulls at his hair. A few minutes and he calms down a bit. Enough to reach into his pocket and grab a walky-talky. 

"H-hey Mabel, g-guess what?" He asks pressing a button on the side of the device. "I-I almost died," He laughs again, tears still flowing from his eyes. "I-I, I almost left you by yourself. I d-don't even know what type of-of creature that was. I could feel its breath on my back as it was about to bite into me." He goes silent for a moment. After awhile, he sigh and holds the walky-talky to his chest. "I'm sorry," he says quietly. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't made you cry and run out of the house, you wouldn't have taken my bag and the Rift would still be safe. You'd still be here with me. I-I'm so sorry M-Mabel. Please, please be okay. Please," he cries out in desperation. He start to sob once more, chanting 'please' over and over again until the word loses meaning. I continue to watch, millions of emotions overwhelming me when suddenly a hand is laid on my shoulder. I jump and look over. Pinetree, the real one, is standing beside me, watching the scene with a blank emotionless face. He glances at me, letting his hand drop and turning, walking towards the memory's exit.

"Come on, Bill," he says, voice cold. "I already woke the girls up. Let's-" he cuts himself off as his voice cracks, the only show of his emotion. He clears his throat and starts again, still not looking back. "Let's go home." I slowly start moving towards the exit when I feel something wet slide down my face. It doesn't stop once its started and I raise a hand to wipe the wet drops away. Looking at my hand, I realize it's a clear liquid and it hits me all at once. 

I quickly run up to Pinetree and wrap my arms around him from behind, starting to sob into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry!"


	19. "My fault."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter AND for not posting yesterday! My dad wouldn't stop playing Overwatch...  
> Welp! Better late than never!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Dipper's POV

I freeze in place as arms wrap around me from behind and a wet face buries itself into the crook of my neck. I listen as Bill sobs when he suddenly says something that makes my mind go blank.

"I'm sorry!"

The two words echo around us as my Mindscape turns into a blank, white void. I stay still as Bill continues to sob into my neck. Cracks appear in the white void as I start to shake. Tears fill my eyes and my breath hitches. I fall to my knees, Bill still holding onto me tightly.

"I'm sorry!'

Tears begin to make their way from my eyes and lean back into Bill's embrace. My body feels cold and numb. 

"S-sorry?" I ask quietly as if I have no idea what that word means. Bill nods, lifting his head from my neck as he sniffles a little bit. He moves to sit in front of me and pulls me into his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Pinetree. For everything I've ever done to hurt you," He whispers into my hair as I lay limply in his hold. "I never knew how Weirdmaggedon affected anyone but myself! I never realized what humans went through or anything. I'm so so sorry,Pi-Dipper." The sound of my name makes me flinch and I start to hyperventilate as more locked up memories of Weirdmaggedon fill my mind. I clutch onto Bill's shirt as I desperately try to keep my mind in the present. Bill holds me tighter as I start to cry again. I start mumbling to myself.

"My fault," I murmur over and over again. "My fault." Bill shushes me and holds me even closer.

"I'm sorry," he says voice wavering. "It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dip-Dot!  
> Poor Bill!  
> POOR EVERYONE THEY ARE ALL CRYING!!!


	20. Calm and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a bit of a calm before the storm starts, so don't get use to it! And make sure to grab all of your tissue boxes!!!  
> Enjoy~

Eventually both of our eyes dry, though neither of us move from our positions. I bury my face into Bill's chest and take a deep, shaky breath to calm myself down. A moment later, I squirm in Bill's arms and he lets me go, allowing me to stand.

"Come on," I say softly. "Let's just go home and calm down." I help Bill stand when he nods and teleport us both to his 'house'. I let go of him and make my way to the sofa and flop onto it, an arm covering my eyes. I stay there even when I hear Bill walk away.

A few moments later, I startle when something is laid over my chest down. Peeking from underneath my arm, I see a soft blanket has been laid on top of me before closing my eyes again. When I'm gently nudged in the shoulder, I let my arm fall to the side with a small groan. 

"Whaaaaaat," I whine, eyes still closed. I hear Bill chuckle softly, though it sounds subdued and open my eyes to look at him. He's holding two mugs of hot liquid and I sit up, taking the offered green one. I mumble a small 'thanks' as Bill sits beside me. When he lifts up the other end of the blanket and scoots close to me, I don't react other than putting my arm around his shoulders. H leans his head on my chest and takes a small sip of his drink. I also take a sip of my drink and realize it's hot chocolate, with a little bit of peppermint. My favorite. 

We sit in silence, quietly sipping our cocoa and just enjoying each other's presence. I let my head fall back and just stare up at the ceiling, thinking. I suddenly get an idea and a blush rises on my face, along with a smirk.

"Hey, Bill," I say into the silent room. Bill hums in acknowledgment. "How do demons show affection or date?" Bill pauses, mid sip. He slowly lowers his mug, a blush staining his cheeks.

"B-basically the same as a human. Giving gifts, going on dates, and the such," he says voice nervous. "Why do you ask?" I hum and keep my face tilted to the ceiling, not answering. Bill lifts his head from my chest and I can feel him trying to look at my face. "Pinetree, why did you ask?" I only hum again. Bill huffs and I glance down to see him crossing his arms at me and pouting. I laugh at how adorable he looks.

"No reason, Bill. I was just curious," I say in between laughs. Bill continues to pout at me for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Fiiiiiiiiine," he draws out. "But I will find out." I chuckle again, looking back at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you will," I say smirking as a plan starts to form in my mind.


	21. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I need to get my mind out of the gutter, I just realized what this could sound like. I'm horrible...but fun! The next two chapters are gonna be on the short side, but this is only leading up to a bit of disaster!!!

The next time Bill gets called for a summoning, I set my plan in motion. It's a little more difficult to find the perfect spot than I had imagined, but in the end I ,well imagined it into existence.

I imagined a calm, open spot in a beautiful forest of, what else? Pinetrees! In the middle of the clearing, I created a small little picnic set up with a blue and yellow blanket laying on the ground. A small radio is in one corner and in the opposite corner I have a picnic basket full of Bill's favorite foods such as Doritos of all flavors and a case of Pitt Cola. Looking up at the sky, I make sure to make the stars as clear and bright as I can, while still keeping the lighting slightly dimmed. Satisfied, I start to head back to Bill's house, but pause.

What if I...That could work. But, would he like it? I smirk to myself and start setting up another surprise. Of course he will.

I smile as I keep myself busy. I will make this the best first date ever.


	22. Waiting

By the time I've finished setting everything up, I feel really nervous. What if he hates it? What if he'd rather not go out with me? What if-

Alright mind, you can just stop right there. No use in getting worked up. Besides, didn't Bill say he liked you?

What if he changed his-

Nope, not going there.

With a sigh, I teleport back to the house and sit on the sofa once more to wait for Bill. When he doesn't immediately return, I summon three small balls of my flames. I've always wanted to learn how to do this! Two balls in one hand and one in the other, I get ready. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I throw one of the two balls in the air. I go to catch it and throw another in the. Then the last. This process goes on for a while until I am juggling perfectly.

After a while though, I get bored of that as well. I will the three balls to disappear and flop onto the couch. Now what? I think and think and think when I finally have an idea. I sit up and summon a note pad and a pen. Now the real question is, what to write? I perk up at an idea. Getting in position, I begin to write.

'When I was only twelve, my parents sent me and my twin sister Mabel to a small run-down town in Oregon. The place was supposedly full of mysteries. Or at least that's what we gathered when we learned that we were staying in a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack, owned and operated by our Grunkle (Great-Uncle) Stan Pines. When we-'

I jump up with a yelp as someone's chin rests on my shoulder. Looking over, I realize it's just Bill and calm down a bit.

"Woah, what's got you all jumpy, Pinetree?" Bill teases. I give a playful glare and close up my new note pad. Turning towards him, I take in his appearance.

"Go change into something more comfy," I tell him. "I found something cool and wanted to show you, see if you knew it was there or not." Bill scoffs.

"Of course I'll know what it is! I'm the master of the Mindscape!" He brags. Then he turns and waves his hand behind him. "But fine, I'll change." With a small smile and nervousness creeping up my spine, I snap my fingers and change into a pair of blue jeans and a graphic-tee along with a hoodie. I sit on the couch and chew on my bottom lip. And I wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the big disaster...good luck!!!


	23. Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit is hitting the fan!!!

"So Pinetree," Bill says coming out of his room wearing a pair of black jeans and a yellow shirt. "Where is this spot you wanted to how me?" I gulp and give Bill a nervous smile. I gently grab his hand and snap my fingers, teleporting us to the clearing. I breathe a sigh of relief that everything is still in place. I lead Bill, who looks shocked, over to the blanket.

"Uh, t-this is the spot I was t-talking about," I say quietly. Bill looks around, eyes wide and sparkling in awe.

"This place is beautiful," he whispers. I smile a bit, my nervousness lessening slightly. I lean over and turn on the radio, letting soft piano music fill the clearing. I quickly busy myself with pulling out the food. Once I have all the food set up, I look back at Bill to see him smiling softly at me. My cheeks burn. "Pinetree," he asks softly, "Is this a date?" My face burns brighter and I quickly look away.

"M-maybe," I squeak. I startle when Bill grabs my hand gently placing a small kiss on my knuckles. My blush spreads to the tips of my ears and I look up into Bill's eyes with hope. He just smiles back and scoots closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I finally smile and place a light kiss on his nose, causing him to laugh. "I have one more surprise," I whisper. Before Bill can look away from the sky, I snap my fingers, starting the fireworks. I watch as Bill's eyes go wide and fill with wonder. Blue, yellow, green, and pink sparks fill the sky. "How do you like your surprise?"

"It's amazing!" Bill exclaims, looking over at me with a wide, childish smile. I laugh and he joins in. I watch him as he laughs, admiring how his nose crinkles slightly, how his eyes squint shut, and how he smiles. I reach a hand up and cup on of his cheeks as he quiets down.

"Beautiful," I whisper. Bill's cheeks turn pink as I lean in towards him. "Bill," I murmur, my breath ghosting across Bill's lips. His cheeks darken.

"Yeah?" he asks just as quietly.

"I lo-"

"HOW ADORABLE!!!" another voice cuts in. Bill and I jump back from each other in shock, looking around for the voice. "OH I'M SORRY, AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING?" I then recognize that voice.

"Ursa?" I ask, astonished. I watch as Ursa materializes in front of me, only her eyes look strange. Before I can make any more observations, I hear another voice that makes me freeze.

"AND NOT JUST HIM BRO-BRO," Mabel says, appearing next to her. My eyes widen in shock as Mizar, appears as well, circling us. All of their eyes look strange.

"W-what, what's going on?!" I yell. Mabel walks up to me and I finally notice what makes their eyes look strange. Their eyes have a familiar purple sheen to them. "Tad! What are you doing?!" Tad's laugh surrounds me and Bill and I quickly grab Bill's hand, but it's not his hand. Looking over, I yelp and trip backwards in shock as I come face to face with a man with bright purple hair and bright purple eyes smiling at me with too many teeth. The man laughs and I realize it must be Tad. I glare at him, quickly getting back to my feet. "Strange!" 

"HOW HAVE YOU BEEN DIPPER?" he asks mockingly before laughing once more. "CONSIDERING I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU THIS WHOLE TIME, THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU TO ANSWER THAT!" He laughs again and floats above my remaining family.

"Strange! What have you done with Bill!" I yell over his laughs. He quiets down and smirks at me.

"YOU IDIOT!" he laughs gleefully. "YOU WERE SO DISTRACTED BY YOUR FAMILY THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HIM DISAPPEAR!" I watch in horror as Bill appears beside Tad, struggling to get out of glowing purple chains.

"Strange!" Bill yells when he sees him. "Let me go you bastard! How did you even get this strong!?" Tad only laughs in response.

"Bill!" I call. Bill's head snaps up and he looks over at me, eyes wide.

"Pinetree!" Bill yells. His struggles get more frantic, but he cries out in pain as the chains tighten. I glare up at Tad once more.

"Let him go, Strange!" I yell, my voice getting deeper and more demonic. My arms are covered in my own bright green flames though they are slowly turning red as my temper flares. 

"HMMMMM," Tad muses, mockingly. "OKAY!" I pause.

"What?" I growl as I watch him in mistrust. Tad smirks as he realizes he has my attention.

"I WILL LET BILL CIPHER GO FREE," Tad says slowly. "IF!" I growl. "IF YOU COME WITH ME AND ALLOW ME TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR POWER!" Bill and I both freeze.

"M-my power?" I stutter in shock. Bill starts to struggle even more frantically, ignoring the burns that appear on his body as he struggle. He even tries to change into his triangle form, but the restraints conform perfectly to him either way. I glance between Bill, my family and Tad. Standing straight and causing my flames to vanish, I look up at Tad with glowing red eyes. "I will allow you to take my power if you free Bill Cipher and all of the Pines family from any lasting deals and never mess with any of them again." I see Bill's eye widen.

"Pinetree, no!" he yells. "If he takes all of your power, it'll kill you! For real this time!" I look up at Bill with a small smile.

"Don't worry Bill, I know what I'm doing," I say just loud enough for him to hear. He looks at me, eye wide and filled with horror as I hold out my hand, lit with with my flames. "Do we have a deal?" Tad's crazed smile widens. 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....What'll happen now?


	24. A Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT A LOT OF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!
> 
> WHAT WILL DIPPER DO?  
> WILL HE DIE?   
> WILL HE LIVE?  
> WILL HE GET TO KISS BILL!?
> 
> Don't ask me, just, keep reading.  
> Enjoy!

I glare up at Tad as he takes my hand.

"Alright, let them free," I growl. Tad smirks and takes his hand back. 

"As you wish," he mocks. With a snap of his fingers, everyone is teleported back to their homes. Once I'm sure they're gone, I turn to Tad. "Now time for you to pay up, Dipper." I smirk.

"I don't think so," I say with a smile, chuckling. Tad glares at me.

"What?" he snaps. My laughing gets louder until I sound hysterical. I bend over, clutching my stomach. 

"Y-you are an idiot Tad," I laugh. Tad glares. I sigh and stand back up smiling widely. I must look pretty creepy if Tad's paling face and tentative steps backwards are anything to go by. I step closer and closer until I have him pressed against a tree. "That was a great idea, ambushing me on my date with Bill, getting my family in on it as well." I chuckle. "Keyword family." Tad's eyes widen in realization as I lean in closer. "You get it now? Hmmm, Tad?" My right arm lights with green flames and Tad flinches back. I grab him by his throat and squeeze, still chuckling. "You forgot a very important detail while making our deal, didn't you?" I lean in close to his ear as he claws at my hand. "My last name is Pines. Thus rendering your half of the deal, null and void!" I throw him to the ground behind me, creating a giant crater. I float above him as he looks up at me in terror.

Still chuckling, I light my whole body with flames. "Did you think you would get away with all this?" I shoot a rapid fire of green flames at Tad as he tries to get away. My voice get loud and demonic. "DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH THREATENING WHAT I CARE ABOUT!?" I feel something in me shift before I'm cackling and shooting to kill. tad tries to shoot back, but I barely notice. After a few missed shots, I finally hit Tad in the chest and he falls to the ground screaming in pain. I only laugh louder and pick his writhing body up with my flames. "WHAT WOULD BE A FITTING PUNISHMENT FOR YOU, HMMM?" Tad starts begging for forgiveness and I sneer. "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO STAY AWAY FROM ME. THESE ARE THE CONSEQUENCES OF PICKING ON SOMEONE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!" I perk up as I have an idea, floating closer. "ACTUALLY, SPEAKING OF POWER, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!" I see Tad start to pale even more.

"W-wait, Dipper! Dipper, you don't have to do this," Tad begs, his voice shaking. I scoff and float closer to him until I'm in his face, still smiling like crazy.

"Just like you didn't have to do any of this, Tad?" I ask quietly. I shove my hand through his chest and listen to his screams as I begin to absorb his energy myself. My smile gets wider and wider as his screams slowly, ever so slowly, die down and his energy is completely absorbed. I yank my hand from his chest and watch as his body disintegrates into small, translucent, purple squares. 

My smile drops and I glare at the spot Tad use to be. I make my flames disappear and float down to the ground, stumbling as my head feels light and airy. I lean back against a tree, sliding down to the base. Panting, I lean my head back against the tree. After a second, I shift to try and stand again, but gasp wordlessly in pain. I look down at my side and realize I must've been clipped by some of Tad's desperate shots. Using the tree and gritting my teeth against the pain, I stand up, swaying. I snap my fingers and transform into my geometric form. My lower left corner looks like is was broken off, but is slowly regenerating itself. As I float slightly off the ground, my vision starts to fade. I must've used too much energy at once. With a shaky hand, I snap my fingers, teleporting myself just before I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!?! WHY YOU DO DIS!?  
> Me: ◕ ◡ ◕  
> Me: Have fun suffering!!!


	25. Together

I slowly blink open my eyes and groan. I try to sit up, but hiss in pain and lay back down. I'm in my human form for some reason. I close my eyes again when I hear a door open.

"Pinetree?" a wonderfully familiar voice says quietly. I open my eyes and blink away the blurriness. 

"Bill?" I croak. I hear the door close and turn my head to see Bill walking over to me with a gentle smile on his face. I give him a weak smile as he sits beside me. I realize I must be in his room. I look back at him when he gently cups my face and I realize his eyes are red and puffy, like he's been crying. He rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes.

"I thought I lost you," he whispers, voices shaking. I finally notice a tremble in his hands as tears slowly make their way down his cheeks. "I thought you were gone forever!" He quickly wraps his arms around me in a hug and buries his face in my neck, sobbing quietly. Wincing slightly, I lift my arms and wrap them around him.

"Hey," I say softly, nuzzling his hair. "What happened to being an all-powerful dream demon with no weaknesses?" Bill chuckles against my neck, sending shivers down my spine before sitting up and looking down at me. 

"Oh, don't worry," he chuckles, sniffling. "I'm still all powerful. I just, found my one weakness." He smiles down at me and I smile back. He shifts, getting off of me, and I wince. Bill notices and furrows his brow. "What's wrong?" 

"It's my side," I say, wincing as pain flares and Bill lifts up my shirt. He gasps, eyes going wide. "What?"

"It, it's my wheel," he says, astonished. I sit up, gritting my teeth and look down.  On my left side, right below my ribs, but just above my hip is Bill's summoning wheel, shining gold . My eyes widen and pleasure shoots down my spine as Bill traces it. I can't help but let out a small moan. Bill pauses and looks up at me, a predatory smirk growing on his face. "Did that feel good, Pinetree?" I glare at him. 

"Don't you-" I cut myself off with a moan as he places his hand palm down on my mark. I feel blood rush downwards and my pants get tighter. I snap my fingers and change into my geometric form, floating above the bed I was laying on and cross my arms. "Bill, not right now, we need to figure out what this means." Bill rolls his eyes smile dropping. 

"Fiiiiiiiiine," he says dramatically. Then he suddenly sits up and looks back at me. "But first, change back into your human form." Sighing, I snap my fingers and stand in front of him.

"Alright, now let's-" I'm cut off once again, only this time, I'm okay with it as Bill's lips crash into mine. I tense for a moment before melting into Bill's embrace, pain forgotten as my mind focuses on the kiss. One of his arm's wrap around my waist and pulls me closer while his other snakes up my back, hand gripping my hair. I throw my arms over his shoulders and tangle my fingers in his soft hair. When Bill's tongue flits across my lower lip, I part them and moan as Bill explores my mouth, tangling his tongue with mine. After a moment, he pulls his tongue back and nibbles on my lower lip, causing my knees to let out as I moan. Bill hold me up and places one more chaste kiss on the corner of my lips before leaning back. He has a playful smirk as I stand back up on my own feet, panting and dazed.

"That was fun!" he exclaims, letting me go. I stumble slightly, but straighten up as my mind slowly clears. Bill chuckles.

"Y-yeah," I say, panting softly, eyes slightly unfocused. I blink a few times and shake my head. My mind clears and a blush quickly spreads across my face, up to my ears and down the back of my neck. "Yeah, it was." I smile shyly at Bill and he smirks back.

"Welp! Come on, Sapling! Let's go research what that mark means!" Bill says, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. I blink and start to follow him, lacing my fingers with him.

"Right. Yeah, let's figure this out," I say, walking beside him. I shoo him a smile, which he returns. "Together." He squeezes my hand lightly. 

"Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to post from my phone! Also, I hope you appreciate all the trouble I went through for you guys *over dramtic sobbing* anyways, yes, the amount of chapters is correct. Only two more left! I may add onshots and such, but only time will tell!


	26. Mated, Fated, and Alllied

I toss another book behind me and sigh. 

"Bill, have you found any information?" I ask. All I get in reply is a snore. I whip around and look at Bill only to see him passed out on a pile of books. I narrow my eyes in annoyance. I grab another book, flip through it, and chuck it at Bill's head. It hits him and he screams, falling to the floor. I laugh as he gets back up, glaring from across the room.

"Oh, ha ha Pinetree, you're hilarious," He mumbles, sitting back on the books. I smirk at him.

"Glad we agree," I snark playfully. He narrows his eyes.

"You sure are snarkier as a demon," he murmurs, turning and looking at the books again. I pause, anxiety twinging in my stomach.

"Is, that a bad thing?" I ask softly, turning around and looking through the books. I hear Bill pause behind me, but I ignore him as he walks closer. I reach up to grab another book, but stop when arms wrap around my waist. Bill rests his head on my shoulder.

"It's not a bad thing, Pinetree. I'm sorry if I made it sound like it was, I just didn't expect you to be so feisty," He murmurs, pressing his lips to my neck. I shiver and grab the book I was reaching for, deciding to look through it, even if it's getting harder to focus as Bill starts sucking on my neck. I continue flipping page after page after page after-

"Bill! I found it!" I say excitedly. Bill hums and looks over my shoulder. I read it aloud.

"If another demon's summoning circle appears on your skin, it symbolizes an alliance or strong bond to said demon. Depending on the color, it could mean mated, fated, or allied. If the color of the mark is black you and the other demon are allied. If the mark is colored after said demon's flames or other powers, you are fated. If the mark is the demon's main color, you are mated. A mated demon means that together your powers will be stronger. To become a mated demon, your bond must first be fated and have your bond strengthened."

I look back at Bill, eye brows furrowed. "But I never had a mark saying we were fated." Bill shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe you missed it?" He suggests. I hum.

"Yeah, maybe," I mumble. I'm once again distracted as Bill starts sucking on my neck again. "What is it with you and sucking on my neck?" My voice is more breathless than I would like to admit.

"Kid, you don't know how long I have waited for this opportunity. As I said when you were twelve, I like you, kid. Let me show you just how much you mean to me," Bill whispers, nibbling on the tip of my ear. I mewl and my knees star to shake.

"O-okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, okay? I tried.


	27. We Have Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BIG FINISH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh my anxiety is killing me with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it...

"O-okay..." I breath. I feel Bill smirk against my skin and hear a snap. Bill's flames rush around us and teleport us to the bedroom. It doesn't hurt like it used to. Before I can comment on it, I'm pushed on my back, down on the bed. Bill straddles me and sits up, slowly shirking his shirt and carelessly tossing it to the floor. He gets off of my and takes off his pants as well as his boxers before looking back at me.

"Well?" he says expectantly. I tear my eyes away from his body and look up to his face, my own burning brightly with a blush. He smirks and puts his hands on his hips, striking a pose. "Like whatcha see, Pinetree~" My face burns brighter and I start taking off my own shirt.

"Sh-shut up," I mumble, ears burning. Once my shirt is off, I go to move on to my pants, but Bill lightly swats my hands away. "Wha-"

"Let me do this for you, Sapling," Bill purrs. Bill unbuttons my pants, undoing the zipper and ever so slowly pulls my pants to my ankles. He leans over and captures my lips in a bruising kiss, shoving his tongue into my mouth, muffling a moan as his grips both of our erections in one of his hands. I buck my hips into his hand, griping his shoulders tightly. As Bill moves his hand, I lean back and moan.

"Bill~" I moan. Bill groans, squeezing our erections together.

"Say, my name, again," He pants, voice husky and breathless. I moan his name again and Bill growls, leaning in and biting my shoulder. The pain mixes with pleasure and I gasp, mewling. Heat curls in my abdomen.

"B-Bill, I'm close-" I pant. Bill grunts and his teeth break the skin on my shoulder again sending shocks of pleasure down my spine and I cum, moaning Bill's name. Not long after Bill cums as well and slumps against me as I lay limply on the bed, breathing hard. The sounds of our panting fills the air and I smile at the ceiling, dazed. After a second, Bill sits back up, shifting his hips against mine, sending bolts of pleasure to my cock once more, and I sigh. Bill smirks down at me.

"That was fun~" Bill purrs. I stick my tongue out at him and he snorts. "Maybe next time we should use our geometric forms." I raise an eyebrow, tired.

"And how would we do that," I ask without thinking. When Bill changes into his triangle form, I backtrack. "Wait, wait! Not right now!" Bill chuckles and changes back. "But I would like to try it one day." 

"Oh, don't you worry, Pinetree, we can try that and many other things," he says, laying down beside me. He pulls me close to his chest and runs his hands through my hair. I wrap my arms around his waist and smile, humming happily. "We have an eternity after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter sucks...it make it even worse since this is the last one! *cries* but thank you all for reading this and going on this... wonderful? journey with me! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (Please don't kill me for the sucky smut...)


End file.
